Hana no Kuchizuke
by Ally-Kat722
Summary: SxS pairings for the 101 kisses community. Things happen in people's lives, events, memories, feelings come into play. What awaits these two young lovebirds?


Well, I recently joined the 101 kisses community on LJ, and this is the first of one of the two pairings I'm a part of. The other is original fiction, but I haven't posted it since I'm sharing it with mystikserena. Well, here's one of my two favorite CCS pairings. Enjoy!

Title: Fireworks  
Author: animegirl07  
Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Theme: #1, Starlight  
Pairing: Syaoran x Sakura, mention of Touya x Yukito (not claiming that pairing though)  
Rating: PG

Warning: Implied yaoi, pretend Touya's watching a pretty girl if you don't like it. It's only mentioned in passing. Interpret as you will. (Yes, I am a TxY/Y shipper. )

Disclaimer: CCS and all characters in and related to it are owned by the wonderful and capable people of Clamp and the other organizations involved in getting CCS (and Tsubasa as well) to the public and the screaming fans. So basically, I don't own them. (Though I wouldn't mind owning all the guys from many of Clamp's works…)

Well, here you go!

Fireworks

Brilliant explosions of color decorated the night sky above Syaoran as he lay on his back on the festival grounds. He applauded in appreciation, like the rest of the people around him, but his mind was elsewhere, back in the past.

He remembered one of the first festivals he had been to. At least the first one like this. It was about this same time of year, at the height of the summer, and he had lain on the ground like this, again watching the fireworks among the stars. It was then that he met her.

"Ooof!" The sound had exploded out of him when something with brown hair and green eyes had landed on top of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said the voice belonging to the eyes, and the girl, about his own age of eight he saw, climbed off of him. "My brother always reminds me about how clumsy I am," she said in fluent Japanese, frowning.

Syaoran sat up. "It's okay. Are you alright?" He answered hesitantly in the same language.

Emerald eyes met amber ones, and something seemed to pass between the two before the girl smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Then she looked around, as if looking for someone or something. "But I'm a little lost actually," she admitted. "I was looking for my father and my brother when I tripped."

Syaoran smiled at the pure innocence the girl seemed to radiate, and nodded. "I'll help you out," he said, standing up and taking her hand.

It had taken them a while to find them, but eventually they had found the other two Kinomotos, and when the girl ran into her father's arms, Syaoran turned to leave.

"Wait!" cried a voice behind him. He turned around to see the brown haired girl take his hand and press something into it. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. What's yours?"

"Li Syaoran," he said, giving his Japanese name.

"Thank you for helping me today, Syaoran-san. Maybe we'll see each other again one day?" She asked, the hope clear in her tone.

Syaoran nodded, "I hope so. You're very welcome, Sakura-san. Thank you." He gave a polite bow, and disappeared into the crowd. Opening his hand, he had found a charm shaped like a sakura flower, and, flipping it over, he discovered her name had been carved into the back. He knew it must have cost a lot, and held it to his chest. _I'll never forget this night,_ he swore.

Now, ten years later, he smiled at the memory. It had happened at a place near here, he remembered. Maybe he would go and visit it soon. Maybe he'd see her again…

A girl ran past him in the crowd, and, whether it was his imagination or not, he thought it was the same Sakura that he remembered from a decade ago. Getting up, he followed after the girl, laughing to himself as he saw her stumble over someone's chair.

She regained her footing and was about to take off again when Syaoran called out, "Sakura-san!"

Time seemed to freeze as the young woman stopped and turned around, and gaped in surprise when she recognized the teen before her.

Amber and emerald eyes met again, and Sakura smiled the same smile she had given all those years ago.

"Syaoran-san!" She cried, walking quickly towards him. It was just her luck that she tripped over someone's leg just as she reached him, but he held out his arms and caught her easily.

"Sakura-san, as clumsy as I remember." She blushed bright red at his words. _And just as beautiful._ He thought.

She laughed a little, and, if he wasn't already, Syaoran found himself falling in love with her.

"Well, at least this time I don't need help finding my family." Obviously she remembered it as well as he did. Then an idea occurred to her. "Would you like to come join us?" She asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Of course," he said, finding that he couldn't even think about saying no to her.

He followed her, in a mildly roundabout path, to the place where her father, brother, and his friend had set up a spot for the four of them. After being introduced to Fujitaka, Touya, and Tsukishiro Yukito, Syaoran took a spot next to Sakura on the blanket they had laid out to watch the rest of the fireworks show.

As the explosions culminated in a blast of blues, greens, purples and pinks, Syaoran looked over at the girl next to him. Putting a hand over hers, he gave her a little tug, and she instantly turned her attention to him. She began to say something, but before she could, he kissed her gently on the lips. She blushed again, but put a hand on his shoulder and held him closer to her for a moment when he tried to pull away.

Syaoran felt himself turning red as well, and dared to check behind them to see what her family thought. Fujitaka was politely ignoring them, staring up at the sky, and giving them silent approval in the process, while Touya was a little preoccupied at the moment, thankfully.

Syaoran turned back to Sakura and smiled, still blushing slightly, and opened his mouth to apologize when she placed a finger over his lips.

"Thank you," she said, before giving him a light kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they turned to watch as smoky clouds floated around on a stray breeze, dancing steps to a songless dance amongst the stars. "I'm glad we met again," she whispered.

"Me too, Sakura-chan. Me too."

* * *

Please R&R! Reviews make the world go round! At least the writing one. -glomps everyone who reviews- Up next, Four of Diamonds! (Yes, I'm going in order.)


End file.
